1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to electric machinery employing a superconductor element.
2. Introduction To The Invention
Electric machinery uses the principles of electro-mechanical energy conversion to convert energy from mechanical to electrical form, or the reverse. The energy conversion can be realized as translational or rotational motion or both. By way of example only, the following discussion will primarily treat rotational motion generated by a rotating machine, and it is to be understood that the translational motion case can be readily derived from the rotational motion case.
Rotating machines are well known and include synchronous machines, induction machines and D-C machines. Rotating machines may be used as a generator or a motor under the appropriate conditions. The basic principles that explain the operation of these machines are essentially the same: voltages may be generated by a relative motion of a magnetic field with respect to a winding, and torques may be produced by an interaction of the magnetic fields of a stator and a rotor winding. For a general survey and instruction on these principles, reference may be made, for example, to "Electric Machinery" by Fitzgerald et al., published in 1971 by McGraw-Hill, Inc.